True Friend
by Sir Viscera
Summary: A true friend is one who never gives up on his friend. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Friendship. It is not just a single word. It is life to some, greatest goal to many, and even the biggest desire for many others. Some just want to be acknowledged by others, while some wanted to spend their complete life with whom they acknowledge.

It's true meaning is only understood by those who are deprived of it, thrown into the cruel world with someone to loook after their back, well some crumble beneath the load of life, others not only push it off but also gain true friendship, but the ultimate winners are those who not only gain friendship, but they gain it by sacrificing sometimes things which are most precious.

Naruto Uzumaki, for one, is the kind who not only reluctantly willed to sacrifice his life for a certain someone, but also ended his hate completly. That certain someone was Sasuke Uchiha.

THE HOKAGE OFFICE

Naruto sat calmly in his office, looking quite relaxed after the tiresome work of signing ordinance, it didn't sound that hard, but 'Believe it' as Naruto put it, it is. Around the ordinances on the table lie empty bowls of Ramen noodles, and some wrappers of sweets.

"I wonder what Sasuke might be doing..." Naruto thought looking up at the clock hanging on the wall near the entrance door, which showed the time to be Half past 7.

"Whew, I did a lot today... Might as well just go home now" he thought and went out of the office and towards his house.

"I think I should see Sasuke today... It's been a while" he thought as he headed towards his home. It was true, after the whole incident with Madara and Fourth shinobi war ended, Naruto didn't see Sasuke much. He wanted too, but he did not want to mess up the time Sasuke and Sakura were having together, since they too came closer after so much pain. It wasn't justified if he were to butt in.

Naruto kept walking till he was at the front of his house, he took a long peaceful breath and entered in the house. For his surprise, someone he knew was sitting in the drawing room.

"Sakura! Long time no see!" he said lighting up to his former friend cum crush. Yes it was true, she was his first crush, but she was also the first sacrifice made for his best friend. But he didn't mind that for long, after all he had Hinata as a loving wife.

"Yo, Naruto! We were waiting for you to come" Sakura responded.

"We?" Naruto said looking for the other person, was Sasuke with her?

"Yesh, me and Hinata were waiting for you. Since we were to go shopping with the kids together, so yeah it's good you came on time" She said standing up and heading out. She, Hinata and the kids were going for some shopping and outting, and then maybe hit a restaurant.

"Have fun" Naruto said as the door shut behind him. If they were to go out, it wouldn't hurt him to visit his friend. Quickly he changed into casuals and head out for Sasuke's home. In the way he bought some bottles of beer and instant noodles and a packet of something special.

"Sasuke, you see I've finally become a hokage, and powerful too! I've achieved all my dreams, I wonder how fine have you become? Are you still a powerful ninja?" he smirked and proceeded to his friend's house.

AT UCHIHA RESIDENCE

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened, at first he thought Sasuke were to open it, but when the door opened, Naruto saw a little figure standing front. It was Sasuke's daughter Salada.

"Hello there cutie pie!" Naruto said sitting to the kid's level.

"Hello..." the girl greeted back.

"Hn" As soon as Naruto heard the word, or whatever that is, he knew from whom it came. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey there Sasuke.." Naruto said greeting his old rival/friend/best friend.

"Hey Naruto... What brings you here"

"I thought it has been a while since I met you... Just wanted to spend time together"

"Come in, then.."

Naruto moved into the house and gave one bottle of chilled bear to Sasuke, to which the Uchiha responded with a 'Hn' as for thanks, maybe.

"Now's the right time..." Naruto thought.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna eat something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure" Sasuke said chugging down the beer.

Naruto stood up and went to the kitchen, he poured some hot water into the Instant noodle cup, and poured the packet into the cup. He smirked as he did so. Suddenly Naruto felt the urge to pee, so he went to the toilet. In mean time, Sasuke watched the television.

"Alright, now time to exe-... What?!" Naruto looked surprised upon the absence of the instant noodles, and went to look if Sasuke had it. But Sasuke was sitting idly, chugging on the beer and looking at the television.

"Uhhh... Sasuke I gotta go now... I forgot something..."

"What's that?"

"Uhh... I-I forgot to feed... uhh Bob, yeah Bob" Naruto stammered.

"Bob, who's bob?"

"My pet errrr... Rhinocerous!"

"You have a rhinocerous?"

"Yeah... got-t-ta go!" Naruto said and got away quickly. He ran to his house.

"Good...Bye?" Sasuke looked confused.

Then Sasuke turned back and went to his own room.

"Salada, get me some water will ya?" Sasuke commanded his daughter. But no reply came.

"SALADA? God where is this girl..." he went to look after his daughter. But when he entered into her room he saw something dreadful. In front of his eyes lay Salada, foam coming out of her mouth and half eaten noodle on the table. Sasuke quickly soiled his pants at the scene.

AT ANBU INTERROGATION ROOM

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT NARUTTOOO!" Sasuke asked the current hokage who was tied to a chair and beaten to pulp.

"I mixed some rat poison in your noodle to see if you were the same ninja you used to be..." Naruto said.

"Oh... Naruto chan, you are so damn cute KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sasuke said as tear ran through his eyes.

Naruto made a face like that of a camel, and they both eloped away.

THE END.


End file.
